


【鸣佐樱】神娼

by YBC



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YBC/pseuds/YBC
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 19





	【鸣佐樱】神娼

漩涡鸣人在砂隐外围沙漠的无人区遇到了一个女人，初见的时候他没有看清楚，因为那个时候他干渴将死，连这个女人是否真的存在都不确定。在倒下之前，被烈日扭曲的空气中一个秀美的女性头颅优雅地俯下身来看他，他眯着眼睛努力分辨，刺目的白光中他似乎看到了一绺颜色浅淡的头发落了下来，同时一双清冷深邃到让他忘记了皮肤焦热的眼睛正寒潭一样凝视着他。

当一团逐渐要将他的心肺烧穿的热气终于慢慢在阴凉中被排出体外，鸣人慢慢睁开了眼睛。沙漠中最不缺少的尘埃在他的视线里跳动，应该是夕日的红光在透过哪条缝隙照进来，尘埃不规则的侧面把细微的光线一点一点反射进他的眼睛里。

鸣人的头脑还有点恍惚，他缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，直到尘埃变得模糊，视线的焦点落到远处，棕黑色的，应该是屋顶之类的棚盖。耳边传来掺杂着蜂鸣的喀嗒声响，鸣人跟随着肉体的反应吃力地转头看去。只见红色的夕阳落进来铺展开的一片地面上，一个女人正在洗澡。

她全身上下一件衣服都没有穿，丰满挺翘的臀部下面坐着一张破旧湿漉的小木凳。凳子像是一整块粗木根茎雕刻成的劣质品，让人担心那凸起的不平枝结是否会硌伤娇嫩软绵的臀。鸣人忘记了移开视线，他出神地盯着女人赤裸光洁的脊背。她正在弯腰从前面的木桶中汲水，从他这个角度可以看到一点柔嫩凸起的侧乳。半个葫芦样的瓢被她细长的手指握住，反手将一瓢清水从头上淋下来，水珠顺着她的头发滑落，落到皮肤上，在金红的光线里像被稀释的血液，从她的肩胛分成几股一直流到腰窝，最后流进臀缝里去了。

随后她以相同的动作向自己身上淋水，皮肤挂不住的水流从木凳的边缘水帘状落下，滴滴答答溅开，鸣人躺着的地方似乎能闻到混杂着尘土气息的芳香水汽。

隐约有一个声音在问他为什么不别过头，不要失礼地盯着别人洗澡，但又有一个声音说，既然她就在自己面前洗澡，那么应该也不介意他看到吧。

屋子里的光线在慢慢变暗，大概夕阳也到了终焉之刻。但在那样夺目的光线下有些被掩盖的东西反而随着黑暗降临而慢慢清晰起来。鸣人怔怔地看着女人的头发，没有金红的渲染，渐渐显露出浅淡的粉色，与这所有色彩都饱和到极致的沙漠极为不搭，它应当属于某个多雨的温暖湿润的地带，春季的雨雾把所有浓烈的色彩都晕开以后就会是这样浅淡柔和的模样。

他情不自禁地张开嘴，呼唤这么多年来宣之于口最多的名字：“樱……”

女人汲水的动作停了下来，她放下水瓢转过身，鸣人希冀地看着她慢动作一样转过来的脸。是了，鼻子是，嘴巴也是，眼睛……

眼睛不是。

女人的眼睛，是一种深邃冰凉的黑色，如同泡在千年寒潭中的黑曜石，这会儿正漠漠地睇着他。

鸣人恍惚起来，他也不陌生这双眼睛，它们属于另一个人，那个人的名字只有在内心他才敢无数次呼喊。

佐助。

发现了鸣人的醒来，女人不再慢条斯理地洗澡，她随意地将水瓢放到一边，伸手将整个桶拉过来，将剩下的水从头到脚淋下，也不擦干，站起身扯过搭在架子上的纱巾草率地搭在圆润的肩膀上就走了过来。

鸣人看着她在自己身边坐下，然后倾身覆盖上他的身体。隔着半透明的绯红纱巾，她的乳房垂在他的脸上面一寸之遥，只要他稍微抬头再伸出舌头就能舔舐到那柔嫩的肌理。但她很快收回了身子，手上拿着一个从床头的包袱里取出的罐子，揭开皮质的封层，霎时间一股甜腻的异香充盈着鸣人的鼻腔。

女人从罐子里挖出一团淡绿色的透明香膏涂在手臂上，漫不经心地问：“你刚才在叫谁？”

鸣人目不转睛地看着她与自己记忆中绝无差别，除了瞳色不同的脸，茫然地回答：“是，是我从前非常喜欢的人。”他的声音很低，太久没有说话，声音全部憋在喉咙里被风沙塞住了一般发不出来。

女人细长的手指将香膏画着圈涂开，香气越发浓郁，充满了整个小屋。她一边将香膏均匀抹在手臂上，一边问道：“我长得和她很像吗？”

鸣人抿着嘴唇点头，随即又摇了摇头。女人瞟着他说：“我不觉得还有第三种答案。”她将手伸进香料罐子挖出来一点，开始涂另一只胳膊。

“你还像另一个人。”鸣人低声说。

“谁呢？”女人看上去有些好奇。

“另一个，我从前非常喜欢的人。”

女人笑了起来，甚至一时忘记了抹开肘间的香膏，鸣人的余光看到一小滴滴落下来，掉在她圆润的大腿上。她未涂唇脂也同样粉嫩饱满的嘴唇勾起来，露出一个冶艳的笑容。这样看起来她就不太像春野樱了。鸣人想。

她说：“您以前喜欢的人可真多。还有吗？”

“没有了。”鸣人摇头。他的身体似乎恢复了一点体力，他想要坐起来，但第一次尝试没有成功。

女人弯起食指勾住大腿上的那一滴香膏重新涂抹上手臂，继续问：“那么这两位，你最后和谁在一起了呢？”

鸣人放弃了挣扎，他也不再看女人近乎完美的肉体，只是转动眼珠看着空无一物的房顶。“哪一个都没有。他们两个在一起了。”

女人惊讶地看着他：“这么说你最爱的两个人在一起了，你成了个孤家寡人？”

“啊，我成了个孤家寡人。”

女人忍不住呵呵地笑，鸣人自己也觉得有点好笑，这听起来真的是非常好笑的事情。笑了一会儿以后鸣人再去看她，她正在将香膏涂在胸口，现在正握着一只乳房揉搓。大概所有男人看到这样的场景都会血脉偾张，而鸣人只是平和地看着她，礼貌地问：“你涂的是什么？”

女人也不顾及场合是否得宜，自然地回答：“涂保持皮肤湿润的香料。我们这样的人，在沙漠里不把自己保养好的话可就麻烦了呢。”

鸣人不太明白她话中的深意，他问：“你们……是做什么的？”

女人挑起眉毛看他，这样与樱如出一辙的神情让鸣人立刻在内心分辨出她正在判断自己是否在装傻。这种时候只要他继续保持不解的神色，她就会放下怀疑，给他答案。

“我们是出卖肉体换取活路的人，俗称娼妓。”她终于慢慢垂下眉毛，淡淡地回答。

疼痛感从鸣人的心口慢慢划过，这样的疼痛就像解除了麻痹一样，让他有力气撑着身体慢慢坐起来靠在没有床头只有墙面的粗糙支撑上。他看着在自己面前满不在乎地袒胸露乳的女人，她也时不时用那双黑色的眼睛挑着眉梢睨他，其中的戏谑之意仿佛再说：你懂我的什么？你什么都没经历过，不要虚伪地怜悯我了。

他也很熟悉，这种眼神。

“你救了我。”鸣人温和地笑着说，“等我痊愈了，我带你走吧。”

“走？”女人嗤笑一声，“去哪里？像你这样连爱人都留不住的人真的有庇护别人的能力吗？”

鸣人脸上的笑容一下就消失了。他可以容忍别人嘲笑，但他不能让别人拿他们两个对他挑衅，尤其是，她还拥有他们的脸。

女人仿佛对他的不快丝毫未察，她背对着鸣人分开双腿，将香膏抹在私处推开，低垂的头颅被樱色的长发完全盖住，半玩笑的话语说道：“你要是想报恩，不如今天光临一次，照顾我的生意。”

鸣人更加不快，他别过头说：“你想要钱的话，我也可以给你钱。”

“别了。”女人干脆地拒绝。“白拿来的钱我们娼妓可不敢要，烧手。”她终于将浑身上下都涂完了，盖上盖子把香料罐子放在一边，女人转身歪头看着鸣人，忽然笑着伸出一根食指戳了戳自己细嫩的脸，“不过你不愿意惠顾也没关系。你也喜欢这张脸吧，承蒙它，我的生意其实是很好的呢。”

鸣人扭过头冷冷地盯着她，忽然扯住她的胳膊，随着怒气陡然而生的力量把她压倒在自己身下，咬牙切齿地瞪着女人从容的面色说：“不要，用他们的脸说这种话。”

夕阳落尽了，绛紫色的夜幕落下，女人不知什么时候点燃的有灯摆在旁边的凳子上，让他能清晰地看到她脸上嘲笑的，又像是悲悯的神色。

“哎呀哎呀，你在气什么呀？”她温柔地说，“气我吗？还是气你自己？”

鸣人掐住她手腕的力量增大。

女人的另一只手抬起来抚摸他的脸庞，几根狐须在她的拨弄下隐约发痒，女人柔和到不可思议的声音随着她的嘴唇翕张而响起：“漩涡鸣人，你为什么不正视自己的欲望呢？”

鸣人仿佛被当头一击，他眼前眩晕起来，一个问题在脑海中旋转，并不是她为什么知道自己的名字，而是：

他为什么不正视自己的欲望呢？

女人被他掐住的手轻而易举地卸除了他的力道，反客为主握住他的手腕，让他的手落在自己的胸口上。这个年纪的鸣人早就已经经过了木叶的色之修行，他并非未见美色的毛头小子，但却被这简单的碰触勾得血液冲进大脑。女人的声音和她的手一起勾弄着他，缓声道：“怎么样，这就是你的樱。”

鸣人呼吸一顿，抬眼看去，眼神正落在她漆黑的眼中。这双眼睛微微眯起，充盈着情欲，眼角泛红，渴求地看着他。

“佐助……”鸣人喃喃自语，“我，我不应该……”

“没有什么不应该的。”女人的声音温软地诱导，带着他的手在柔软的胸脯上揉捏。鸣人大口喘着气，有什么正在脱轨，而他控制不了。“你不想拥有我们吗？”

鸣人湛蓝的眼睛慢慢聚集起淡淡的血色，女人的手向下伸去，伸进他的裤子中，很快握住了他膨胀的欲望，上下撸动了几下，那根粗硕的东西就更膨大了几分。她娇声笑着，引领他来到自己因为张开腿而露出了一条细缝的入口，却并没有继续让他进入，反而抽手双臂环上他的脖子，嘴唇贴近他的嘴唇，吐着气说：“想要，就自己来。”

鸣人盯着她的眼睛，一冷一热的莫名温度在心房里轮番上演，性器就那样停在入口，只时不时蹭到两片滑腻的蚌肉。

女人耐心地撩拨着，咬着他的下嘴唇，舔着他的耳朵，在他脊背颤抖的时候说：“原本，都应该是你的，为什么要放手？他们抛弃了你，他们将你从他们中间排除了出去，鸣人，你甘心做个旁观者吗？旁观他们幸福的、不包括你在内的一生？”

他猛地挺腰，巨大的性器挤开狭窄的穴道进入深处。女人被这样突兀的侵犯戳得声音都变了，她带着哭腔的声音细细地呻吟：“鸣人啊——”

他低下头，迷茫地盯着她的嘴唇：“樱酱？”

她在低低地喘息，没有回应他的话。鸣人小心翼翼地俯下身，她没有推开自己。于是他把鼻子埋在她的脖颈那里，一种药材的香味渐渐进入他的肺中，像他们每次在木叶街道上擦肩而过时他所闻到的那样。

鸣人的下体移动起来。她似乎没有完全准备好，在他过于深入的抽插下受不住地向后退。鸣人有些烦躁，他伸手按住了她的左胳膊，身下的人开始抽冷气，真的痛呼起来。

鸣人一惊，稍微缓了缓在温热穴内的动作，抬起手看向自己的掌心。

淋漓斑驳的血液触目惊心地沾染在那里，他呆呆地问：“这……什么时候……”

女人喘息的娇笑声响起，鸣人垂眸看向她的脸，她弯起嘴角作思考状：“这不是你弄的吗？”

“我弄的？”

“对。我想想，是你控制不了尾兽化的那一次，还是在终结谷？”女人的笑容逐渐放肆起来，她像握着刀，在他心头捅。然后她脸上露出恍然大悟的神情：“难道是因为这种原因吗？喂喂，你不会是因为觉得身为九尾的自己会给他们带来不幸吧。”

“不是这样的……”

“因为觉得自己会伤害到他们，所以——”

“不是这样的！”鸣人怒吼一声，一只手握拳狠狠地落在她耳边。混沌迷乱中，他隐约看到绿色的眼眸惊恐地看着自己。

“那是因为什么呢？”女人的声音不依不饶地在他耳边回荡。

鸣人不说话，他抱住了身下人的腰，使劲冲撞起来，让她的口中除了牝猫哀鸣般吟叫再也发不出别的声音来。他开始全身心地投入这场欲望的漩涡，下体传来的快感充盈着整个大脑和肉体，让他可以不再去想那些想不明白的事情。

夜的时间看不出流逝，鸣人几乎没有一刻停下蹂躏这具身体。他也射过精，但就像有什么在控制他一样，性器又总是迅速抬头，诱使他再次填充进那个温暖的地方。两人的体液丰沛无比，很快被他捣成了粘腻的白色泡沫。

他抱着她，压着她，正面，背面，床上，墙上，到最后女人的哭泣越发大声起来，终于在他再一次射出以后并腿捂住穴口不让他进入。

“鸣人，这里不行了……”

鸣人看着那双哀求自己的黑色眼睛，忽然转头，视线看到了凳子上的那个香料罐子。他伸手将罐子拿来摘掉封盖，食指挖出来一些，然后欺身上来压住女人的后腿，手伸向后方的另一个孔洞。

“那就这里好了。”他喃喃说着，将散发着浓郁香气的香膏塞进后面，手指没有立刻抽出，而是在里面反复试探扩张。当戳到一个点的时候，身下的人忽然抽搐着挣扎起来，差点被挣脱了控制的鸣人伸出手按在那脊背上。一阵风吹了进来，忽的吹灭了摇晃的油灯，鸣人的视线陡然变暗，他眯着眼睛看去，身下之人的头发仿佛也变成了夜色一样的漆黑。

他抽出手指，换上肿胀不已的性器，发狠劲挺了进去。  
明明应该很痛吧，但她反而不像刚才一样哭求，像是苦苦忍耐一般，只从喉咙里发出低低的哼声。

鸣人舒畅地闭上眼睛，就着这样的姿势压着对方来来回回挞罚。

他忘记了自己身处哪里，也忘记了自己正肏着谁。他觉得自己拥有了所有，从万古星辰到草萤之光。

他撞在一块凸起上面，身下人抖动起来，夹得紧到他抽动都困难。鸣人捏住那紧实的臀瓣，恶劣地次次都去戳捣那凸起，她很快就颤抖着到达了高潮。

“你怎么连后面也会高潮呢？”鸣人俯身贴着她的耳廓说。她不说话，鸣人则顺手捞起她紧实的，肌肉鲜明的腰身，猛烈冲撞起来。

快感，他为什么要忍耐自己，他理应拥有他想要的一切。

“对呀，就是这样。”沉寂了许久的女声再次响起，甜美得让人不得不主动相信她所说的一切，“鸣人，没有什么是你做不到的。”

鸣人的嘴角逐渐露出笑意，他以身下人不能承受之速压着她奋力抽插，直到对方瘫软到不能动弹才狠狠抵到最深处一股一股射满后穴。

他喘息着倒下来，女人慵懒地翻过身，她看起来仍然充满着肉欲的活力，仿佛刚才被折腾蹂躏的不是她一样。伸出一双丰润的手臂揽着鸣人汗湿的头颅枕在她柔软的胸脯上，女人低头亲吻他半闭的眼睛。鸣人努力去看她，无论是那双漆黑的眼睛还是可爱的嘴唇，都带着笑意对着他。

“你拥有我们了，你高兴吗？”

鸣人低下头埋进她的怀里，沉闷沙哑的声音在沙漠之夜氤氲着凉意的空气中振响：“曾经，我以为没有我，他们两个在一起一定会很幸福。”

女人的手指温柔地在他的头发里穿梭。

“可是，他们凭什么没有我也能幸福。”

女人的笑容扩大起来，她抱住鸣人的头，像个包容一切，鼓励一切的母亲一样说：“是啊，凭什么呢。”

“去吧，别让我失望啊，漩涡鸣人。”

漩涡鸣人在那香料的浓郁异香中睡着了。

醒来的时候他仍然躺在一间破败的房子里，房梁上爬满了灰尘。他坐起身向四周望去，没有矮凳，香料，洗澡的女人，只有他一个人，衣服也如昏迷前一样穿在身上。

门忽然被撞开，鸣人扭头看去，满脸汗水风尘仆仆地樱发女人站在门口，大口喘着气。看到他的那一刹那，她碧绿的眼中迸发出比太阳还要耀眼的神采，几乎瞬间扑上来抱住他的腰，蹲在他面前哭泣：“鸣人，终于找到你了——”

他不知所措地抬手摸了摸樱的头发，软声说自己没事。余光看到另一个人走了进来，抬头看去，多日不见的宇智波抿着唇看他。但那漆黑的眼中有着如释重负的欣喜。

“佐助啊。”鸣人笑得眉眼弯弯，“什么时候回来的？”

“三天前，听说你在沙漠里失踪的时候。”佐助仍然清清冷冷地说。

“原来如此。”鸣人点点头。

佐助皱眉看着他，半晌后迟疑着说：“你遇到了什么事？”

趴在他怀里的樱也抬起头，满面泪痕地看着鸣人，等他回答。

“不过是沙尘暴。”鸣人言简意赅地说。“在沙漠里迷路了，好不容易找到这个地方暂避。”

佐助和樱对视一眼，不再多说什么，一起过来扶起鸣人让他出去，外面有砂隐的骆驼车在等着，先把他送到砂隐检查身体状况。

登上车厢之前，鸣人忽然转过头，看着并肩而立的佐助和樱，想了想问道：“樱酱，佐助，这几天，有做什么奇怪的梦吗？”

樱一惊，似乎不明白他为什么问这样的问题，又像是想到了什么扭过头，眼神闪烁结结巴巴地说：“没有啊，你指什么？”

佐助瞥了一眼不自然的妻子，轻咳一声对鸣人说：“没有，有什么在意的吗？”

鸣人忽然笑了一下，那种得意的，有着狡黠恶劣的笑。佐助眼皮一跳，还未等他询问，鸣人已经摆着手说没什么，然后走进了车厢。

樱咕哝了一句什么跟了上去，佐助站在原地看着帘子掀起又放下，连带着车厢里的光影也晃动不已。

他闭了闭眼睛，也伸手登上了骆驼车。

［END］


End file.
